elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
An Overview of Gods and Worship in Tamriel
An Overview of Gods and Worship in Tamriel Treść Oryginał= An Overview of Gods and Worship in Tamriel by Brother Hetchfeld Editor's Note: Brother Hetchfeld is an Associate Scribe at the Imperial University, Office of Introductory Studies Gods are commonly viewed by the evidence of their interest in worldly matters. A central belief in the active participation of Deities in mundane matters can be challenged by the evidence of apathy on the part of Gods during times of plague or famine. From intervention in legendary quests to manifestations in common daily life, no pattern for the Gods of Tamriel activities is readily apparent. The concerns of Gods in many ways may seem unrelated or at best unconcerned with the daily trials of the mortal realm. The exceptions do exist, however. Many historical records and legends point to the direct intervention of one or more gods at times of great need. Many heroic tales recount blessings of the divinity bestowed upon heroic figures who worked or quested for the good of a Deity or the Deity's temple. Some of the more powerful artifacts in the known world were originally bestowed upon their owners through such reward. It has also been reported that priests of high ranking in their temples may on occasion call upon their Deity for blessings or help in time of need. The exact nature of such contact and the blessings bestowed is given to much speculation, as the temples hold such associations secret and holy. This direct contact gives weight to the belief that the Gods are aware of the mortal realm. In many circumstances, however, these same Gods will do nothing in the face of suffering and death, seeming to feel no need to interfere. It is thus possible to conclude that we, as mortals, may not be capable of understanding more than a small fraction of the reasoning and logic such beings use. One defining characteristic of all Gods and Goddesses is their interest in worship and deeds. Deeds in the form of holy quests are just one of the many things that bring the attention of a Deity. Deeds in everyday life, by conforming to the statutes and obligations of individual temples are commonly supposed to please a Deity. Performance of ceremony in a temple may also bring a Deity's attention. Ceremonies vary according to the individual Deity. The results are not always apparent but sacrifice and offerings are usually required to have any hope of gaining a Deity's attention. While direct intervention in daily temple life has been recorded, the exact nature of the presence of a God in daily mundane life is up to great speculation. A traditional saying of the Wood Elves goes "One mans miracle is another mans accident." While some gods are believed to take an active part of daily life, others are well known for their lack of interest in temporal affairs. It has been theorized that gods do in fact gain strength from such things as worship through praise, sacrifice and deed. It may even be theorized that the number of worshippers a given Deity has may reflect on His overall position among the other Gods. This my own conjecture, garnered from the apparent ability of the larger temples to attain blessings and assistance from their God with greater ease than smaller religious institutions. There are reports of the existence of spirits in our world that have the same capacity to use the actions and deeds of mortals to strengthen themselves as do the Gods. The understanding of the exact nature of such creatures would allow us to understand with more clarity the connection between a Deity and the Deity's worshipers. The implication of the existence of such spirits leads to the speculation that these spirits may even be capable of raising themselves to the level of a God or Goddess. Motusuo of the Imperial Seminary has suggested that these spirits may be the remains of Gods and Goddesses who through time lost all or most of their following, reverting to their earliest most basic form. Practioners of the Old Ways say that there are no Gods, just greater and lesser spirits. Perhaps it is possible for all three theories to be true. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Przegląd Bóstw i Wyznań Tamriel Brat Hetchfeld Nota wydawcy: Brat Hetchfeld jest młodszym skrybą w Biurze Studiów Wprowadzających Uniwersytetu Cesarskiego. Bogów z reguły ocenia się na podstawie ich zaangażowania w sprawy śmiertelników. Jest to skutkiem jednego podstawowego założenia, że bogowie rzeczywiście biorą czynny udział w wydarzeniach tego świata, to założenie można jednak łatwo podważyć, wystarczy wskazać na apatię bogów podczas klęsk głodu czy zarazy. Trudno tak po prostu zaobserwować jakiś konkretny plan, według którego bóstwa przeprowadzają swoje interwencje, ich cele bardzo często wydają się nie mieć zbyt wiele wspólnego z celami śmiertelników. Oczywiście od tej zasady istnieją pewne wyjątki. Wiele zapisów historycznych i legend opisuje bezpośrednie interwencje jednego lub nawet większej ilości bóstw, mity często odwołują się do błogosławieństw, jakich ich bohaterowie doświadczyli w zamian za wierną służbę danej istocie wyższej lub poświęconej jej świątyni, wiele spośród najpotężniejszych znanych obecnie artefaktów było przejawami takowych błogosławieństw. Czyż nie były to przejawy bezpośredniego kontaktu istot boskich z naszym światem? Czyż podobnymi przejawami nie są boskie opętania kapłanów licznych religii, za każdym razem otaczane nabożną czcią, dokładnie opisywane i włączane do ich kanonu wydarzeń niezwykłych? Te przykłady zdają się potwierdzać obecność bóstw w świecie śmiertelników i ich nim zainteresowanie, jak więc wytłumaczyć ich obojętność wobec cierpień i śmierci i bardzo rzadkie interwencje? Chyba można spokojnie założyć, że nie jesteśmy zdolni do objęcia umysłem choćby części rozumowania istot wyższych. Istnieje jedna cecha wspólna wszystkich bóstw, ich zainteresowanie śmiertelnymi wyznawcami i ich działaniami przeprowadzanymi w imię danego boga czy bogini. Powszechnie uznaje się na przykład, że przestrzeganie w życiu codziennym reguł i zaleceń danej świątyni cieszy bóstwo, której jest ona poświęcona, wyjątkowe czyny wykonane w jego imieniu oraz świątynne rytuały zwracają uwagę boga lub bogini. Forma tych ostatnich bardzo się różni w poszczególnych wyznaniach, a skuteczność rytuału trudno często potwierdzić empirycznie, tak czy tak, z reguły wymaganym składnikiem każdego skutecznego rytuału jest ofiara składana bóstwu. Znane są przypadki bezpośrednich interwencji bóstw w codzienne życie świątyni, jednak charakter ich obecności w naszym życiu stanowi przedmiot wielkiej spekulacji, stare powiedzenie Bosmerów głosi, że „coś, co dla jednego jest cudem, drugi uzna za wypadek”. Niektóre bóstwa mieszają się w sprawy śmiertelników częściej od innych. Niektórzy badacze zakładają, że siła bóstw rośnie w wyniku modłów, składania ofiar i dokonywania w ich imieniu wielkich czynów, można chyba również zaproponować hipotezę o zależności pozycji bóstwa w zaświatach od ilości wyznawców w świecie śmiertelników. Ta hipoteza jest skutkiem moich własnych badań, z których wynika, że większe kongregacje częściej i łatwiej od małych doświadczają boskich pomocy i błogosławieństw. Niektórzy sugerują, że w naszym świecie istnieją duchy, które podobnie do bóstw są zdolne do wzmacniania siebie samych dzięki działaniom ludzi, poznanie szczegółów ich istoty pozwoliłoby nam lepiej zrozumieć związek boskiego bytu z jego wyznawcami. Jeśli przyjmiemy istnienie takich duchów, to otwiera to przed nami przynajmniej kilka ciekawych możliwości interpretacyjnych, możemy na przykład założyć, że dzięki swoim działaniom i wykorzystaniu mocy ludzi istoty takie są zdolne do osiągnięcia boskości, Motusuo z Seminarium Cesarskiego zaproponował rozważanie tych duchów w kategoriach bóstw, które utraciły wszystkich lub niemal wszystkich wyznawców i powróciły do swojej pierwotnej formy, ci natomiast, którzy praktykują nadal Stare Wiary, twierdzą, że w ogóle nie ma czegoś takiego jak bóstwa, jedynie mniej i bardziej potężne duchy. Stan naszej obecnej wiedzy na ten temat nie pozwala nam wykluczyć żadnej z tych hipotez. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki